The Grey Side Of The Force
by MishimaBlood17
Summary: Vader is not gonna live the rest of his life in just mindless hate and anger. The Republic is destroyed, The Jedi dead and his wife gone and unborn child with her. But he will rise above this and his so called "Master".
1. Chapter 1

As I stare out into the viewport of the star destroyer I think back to all that has happened since my turn to the dark side.

I feel the hatred that the dark side thrives on coursing through me but it is not at my enemies. I feel the self-hatred gnawing at my insides.

I see the construction of The Death Star my "Master" has ordered to be built. The thing is a abomination to everything in the universe and creation. I can't help but feel disgust and anger at such a thing that is suppose to to rival the Force in power and I do not care to shield my feelings from Sidieous.

He thinks that since he put me in this force forsaken suit that I will be the perfect obedient little dog to serve his idle whims with no say so whatsoever. But he has another thingcoming. I will be no dog to anybody! I do have my regrets though. My first regret ever that will live with me for the rest of my life is killing my Angel.

_"Padme if your watching me please forgive me for what I've done to you and our child. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you were trying nothing but to love me with your__heart." _ Vader thinks to himself as he walks away from the construction site and back to his chambers. As he walks by, the Imperial Officers and Clones stop and acknowledge him with a salute and a "Lord Vader" before departing on to their business. Vader ignores them as he is too in thought of his own mind.

His body still not having adjusted to the suit properly so he was off balance as he strode to his quarters and to his Hyperbaric Chamber, the only place he could take his mask off and feel normal again. As the machine took off his mask he went into deep thought about the last 24 hrs since his operation. _"Obi-Wan" _Vader thought with no trace of anger or resentment towards his former Master more of annoyance and anger at himself. "_He had the high ground and warned me but I was too blind by anger and betrayal in that fight to think clearly." _Unlike most Sith who liked to blame everything little misconduct on someone else, Vader saw the truth and consequences his actions brought him and he took them. He would not just be a instrument in someones gain or plan.

If he was gonna be a Sith Lord he was gonna be a respected one not by fear but by the power he would exert. The Jedi he killed that day were great warriors that had lost their way. They were weak, to weak to notice a Sith Lord under there noses and too weak to stop the Clone Troopers from slaughtering them. But Vader himself had a part in that a part he would not deny. His concentration was cut short when his com link rung signaling a message from Admiral Ozzle.

Vader accepted the call and the Admirals voice echoed on the walls of the chamber. "Lord Vader his Magesty sends for you to meet him in his throne room." Ozzle relayed then waited for the Sith Lord's answer. "Tell The Emperor I'm On My Way" he responded back with restrained disgust in his voice. He signaled the machine to put his mask back on and made his way towards Palpatine's Throne Room. Once he stepped through the door he was met with the wrinkled pale face of The Emperor of the galaxy sitting on his throne room looking smug. "Master" Vader said with barely controlled sarcasm in his voice. Sideous sensed this and stood up and without word sent a blast of force lightning at Vader.

Vader's quick battle reflexes took over and he had his lightsaber up in a flash blocking the current of electricity. Once Sideous saw this he cancelled the current and stood defiantly at Vader. "Your skills are still up to par my apprentice even after your fight with Kenobi I see." Vader deactivated his lightsaber and replied saying "Maybe your just becoming weak in you old age Master" Vader replied back defiantly to Sideous. "Do not take that tone with me Lord Vader. If it weren't for me you would have still been a pawn of the Jedi's Game fighting for a dying government that was holding back the true peace for it's own selfish reasons."

"You mean the fight you orchestrated so that you could come out on top? The same fight that you played both ways to secure your reign? I may have joined the dark side and have committed crimes that will stay with me for the rest of my life so that you would help me, but that doesn't mean I'm anyones pawn not to the Jedi and certainly not you _Master" _Vader said with venom dripping from every word. Sideous with a rage lunged at Vader Lightsaber ignited in hand clashing with Vader's own lightsaber in a furry of sparks. Sideous and Vader locked up when Sideous in fear and wonder said "How is it possible for you to keep up with me? Those injuries and suit alone should have crippled your power and speed in half".

Vader, gaining the upper hand replied saying, "The force will always be with me be it the dark or the light side. These injuries are nothing but a slight setback to my strength and power, let me show you". As Vader said this he pushed Sideous back and with a feat that should have not been possible he corkscrew flipped behind Sideous and with massive strength threw him towards the throne chair causing the emperor to topple over his own seat of power. As Sideous recovered he looked up to see his own red light saber in the hands of Vader and in a sense of de-ja-vu found himself trapped between the two blades in a fashion he saw his old apprentice Count Dooku in. As he looked on in fear Vader replied saying "I'm not gonna kill you Sideous as much as I would like to, your reign is the only thing right now keeping the Senate and Governors in line."

Vader said as he deactivated the lightsabers and throwing both away from him in disgust all the while thinking"_I need a new lightsaber the color just doesn't suit me. Blue was always what I was __familiar with and Padme always said I was the most intimidating with it since the color made my eyes flame and seemed to make me even more dangerous. To hell with how the old Sith ran I'm doing things my way from now on. _Vader then looked back at Sideous and continued saying" But remember this Sideous, while Darth Vader is what I will be named in public I am Anakin Skywalker reborn through the flames of Mustafar. "I will work with you but I will never work for you! He then turned away and left the throne room heading for his personal star fighter and as he pulled off the coordinates said one thing,

**KAMINO.**

**So tell me what you think of this twist on the original saga. Now I know some of you are questioning the plot so here it is. Vader is going to be a little more badass than he was in the original movies. He doesn't take shit from anyone not even the Emperor and he will mostly work alone. Plus I'm gonna put a twist that'll surprise people for when Luke and Leia come in. So review comment and May The Force Be With You!**


	2. A Step Forward

Kamino was legendary for its cloning technology that was the most advanced in the universe.

They were the ones responsible for the Stormtroopers birth which in it's self was the seed of the Empire's birthday. It would only be a matter of time before Sideous himself puts a watch on them. But that wasn't the reason Vader was on his way there. No he had come for one thing and one thing only, to get his body back, his **real **body.

He would not spend the rest of his life in a walking mechanical coffin. He was a warrior and he needed the body of one. "_Plus this will give me a chance to check out the cloning process myself."_ Vader thought as he entered the planets atmosphere and took his first look of the planet in almost 2 years. The last time he was here was in a fight with the Sith Acolyte Assaji Ventress.

He wondered what ever happened to the bald headed assassin. He was brought out of his thoughts when a voice spoke through his ships comm link. "**Unidentified freighter you are entering a restricted landing Area. Speak your name and your purpose or we will open fire" **the voice spoke out whom Vader figured was coming from the Main building.

He responded saying "**This is Lord Darth Vader wishing to speak with Lama Sue about a matter the Emperor wanted discussed with him about the Clones." **Vader lied to the officer contacting him. Even though he didn't care about the Emperor knowing about his to be rebuilt, if he could keep it from his ears the better. **"R-Right a-away Lord Vader" **the officer said before sending him the coordinates to a landing pad near his location.

After landing and cutting of his ships transmission so nobody would know of his location walked into the cloning facility. As he walked into the main entrance the bright light hurt his eyes which was troubling since everything he saw was red tinged. He was met by the person he came to see Lama Su with his towering 7 foot frame. He looked into the Kamino black eyes and could tell it was curious as to his sudden arrival.

"Greetings Lord Vader this is a surprise I was not expecting you for some time now. **'Yes we'll I was hoping to speak with you on a more personal matter regarding myself. "**Ah I see you've finally decided to take our offer of repairing your wounds Lord Vader."

Lama Su said with a understanding look on his gray face. "**Excuse me? Explain" **Vader said as he felt the rage and anger that fueled the dark side clawing at his insides wanting ti break free and run loose on it's prey. But Vader knew if he let go he would destroy his only chance at rebirth.

So he forced down the temptation and looked at the Kamioan as he explained his comment. "After learning of your incident with Master Kenobi on Mustafar from His Majesty we offered to tend to you after all we had the best cloning technology in the universe and the most advanced medical center.

But His Majesty rejected the offer saying that he didn't know what the treatment could do to you and assured us that he had the best working on repairing you." _Just as I thought, _Vader thought as he thought of the terrible things he was going to inflict on his _Master!_

_"_** That is unexpected but not denied. I wish for you to rebuild me. But there is one thing I don't want fixed more of a replacement for it. My right arm has been robotic since I was 19 and has become a part of me over the years. I wish to keep this arm as it was. I just need a new replacement for as it was damaged during my fight with Obi-Wan. **Vader replied to the Kaminoan. Lama Su nodded with understanding and with a wave of his hand said "right this way Lord Vader". As they walked further into the facility this would be a turning point in the Chosen One's Path for this marked the beginning of the a New Darth Vader one who would show the galaxy his true power and nothing was going to stop him.


	3. Chapter 3

Pain.

That was all he could feel at this moment as the medical doctors scraped at his burnt dead skin and poked and prodded. But he would take this pain anyway over the hellish treatment he faced with Sideous. After speaking with Lama Sue about his operation he was explained what he was to be expecting. Lama Sue told him that "First we will have to look at your body to see what were dealing with. Then we'll take a sample of your DNA so we can match it up to begin the cloning process.

After that we will put you in the cloning chamber where we will attach all the missing limbs and destroyed lungs." Vader nodded in understanding then said"**How long will this process take?"** He asked wondering how long he would have to wait to be whole again. Lama Sue replied saying"We'll Lord Vader to be honest with you it's completely up to how fast your DNA heals itself on it's own. As you know your midi-chlordans act as not only as your connection to the force but also as your healing process.

Once it starts to heal your body it will be easier and quicker to clone your limbs back." That was how he found himself now on a lab table naked and exposed to the world with nothing but a patient gown on. His body where his legs and left arm should be were nothing but stumps remained. His once handsome face scared with burnt red and grey flesh. His head where his once blonde hair hair resided nothing but baldness. As he was picked at and prodded he delved himself into the force to take him away from the scene he was right now. Instead he found himself faced with the one memory he wish he didn't have to see but he knew if he were to move on he had to face this.

Flashback

_He had done it. The Seperatist and their battle droids laid dead at his feet._

_He could feel their life forces __diminish as he slayed them._

_This was it, he could not turn back now. It happened on this very day._

_Anakin Skywalker died and Darth Vader was born._

_A Jedi became a Sith._

_A Man became a Monster._

_The Chosen One betrayed everybody._

_But he would walk away from this knowing what he did was for the survival of his family. That his children would grow up in a peaceful galaxy where there was no war or fighting. He could walk around with no secrets holding him down. His wife could continue her career without worrying if he would come back home. They would rule the galaxy together.! It would be perfect. But he was fooling himself with these ideas. He knew that his wife would never travel down this path with him._

_ Democracy was what she fought for. While he fought for peace she fought for harmony. It was what made their marriage so perfect. But he knew his actions would only destroy her. He would guess Obi-Wan would have found out the security holos in the Jedi Temple and had seen what his former Padawan had done. He knew he would tell Padme. He only hoped Padme could forgive him after this. His answer was a Nubian space freighter entering the planets atmosphere towards his location. He raced out the control center and met her halfway and scooped her into his arms. He could tell by her emotions in the force she was distraught. _

_"I saw your ship,what are you doing here Padme"? Anakin asked although he already knew the answer._

_"Obi-Wan, told me terrible things" Padme answered back with a look of pain on her face._

_"What things" Anakin dreading the answer._

_"He-He said you turned to the Darkside, that you killed younglings" Padme confessed despair written over her face._

_Anakin backed away from her and turned towards the lava unable to face her anymore._

_"Anakin please tell me that isn't true." Padme cried to her husband. _

_"If I did that I would be doing the one thing I swore never to do to you, thats lie to you" Anakin replied still looking towards the fire. There it is, the truth now it was Padme's choice whether she would be by his side or walk away from everything they had. If she would walk away from him._

_"No No No! Anakin please don't do this! Don't take this path!"_

_"I had no choice Padme, It was either this or watch my family die when there was something I could do about it." Anakin cried out finally turning around to face her.'_

_"But at what cost, the lives of innocents, the galaxy? Padme questioned her whole demeanor full of anger and hurt._

_"Whatever It takes to keep the ones I love safe." Anakin said his blue eyes tinged with yellow and red. _

_"Then I want no part of it. I love you Anakin, But you are going down a path I can't follow"_

_Anakin sighed knowing that would be her answer but it didn't hurt any less hearing it. He turned back towards the lava and said,_

_"Is that your final decision Padme?"_

_Padme looked at him eyes full of tears and replied saying_

_I love you and I always will but I can not follow you into this demented future you've created with Sideous" she replied with disgust at the former Chancellor's name._

_It was at that moment Obi-Wan decided to make his appearance known,having stowed away on Padme's ship._

_"Anakin" Obi-Wan said as he looked at his former apprentice and brother in all but blood._

_"Sneaking aboard ships now Master, Never thought that stealth was your style" Anakin answered devoid of emotion as he turned to face the man that trained him and was a father to him._

_"Anakin please come to your senses the dark side is not the way". Obi-Wan cried trying to get through his friend._

_"Neither is the Lightside my old friend, I've come to learn that neither side of the force is truly right, But if it helps me save my family then the dark side I will_ learn"._ Anakin responded as he activated his lightsaber the blade humming through the silence._

_" Anakin, no you can't fight Obi-Wan he's your friend! Padme cried in horror when she heard Obi-Wan activate his own lightsaber in challenge._

_"Padme leave this planet right now it's about to get dangerous and I don't want our child or you in danger" Anakin said his gaze still on Ob-Wan_

_"I'm not going anywhere Anakin Skywalker and I will not let you fight Obi-Wan and destroy what you two fought to protect." Padme cried in defiance and stubbornness._

_Anakin's patience wore out and he screamed "PADME LEAVE THIS PLANET NOW! Unknowingly Anakin released a Force push against his wife causing her to hit the underbelly of her ship knocking her out._

_Anakin in horror at what he done could only watch as his wife stopped moving, "Padme, PADME!_

_End Flashback_

"Lord Vader, Lord Vader! He was awaken by the screams of his medic who had noticed his blood pressure rising to high levels and had to wake him before he hurt himself.

He opened his eyes and was assaulted with the bright light coming from the examination room.

"Lord Vader are you alright? Your blood pressure was becoming erratic and unstable for a moment. It's a miracle you woke up"! The medic said looking curiously and concerned at the Sith Lord.

Vader-no-Anakin looked at the medic and thought back to the dream. That dream would forever live with him. But he would not be held down by it. All his life he was a pawn to somebody. A weapon for personal use. The Jedi only took him in cause of fear the Sith would reach him if they didn't. Obi-Wan only trained him from out of resect for his fallen Master Qui-Gon Jinn.

_"Qui-Gon" _he thought feeling a wave of emotions go through him. Even though it had been 13 yrs since his death he was still a sore spot in Anakin's life. He was the only one who truly cared for him. Obi-Wan did his best and was like a father to him, but Qui-Gon understood Anakin. When he freed him and planned to train him it was because he saw potential for Anakin to become something great. He believed Anakin to be The Chosen One Of The Force. The one to bring balance to the Force. He laughed at this title now. Chosen One? More like The Broken One to him. He was a walking coffin. Or at least he was at the time being. But he chose that this moment things would change. He would no longer let other people tell him what to do, how he should act. He was Anakin Skywalker as well as Darth Vader. No longer could he be one personality anymore. He was a Jedi as well as a Sith and he would find a way to merge his powers and bring balance to himself. Only then would he achieve everything he set out to do. Sidious would die someday but he would have to wait for the time being till his power was greater than it ever was.

Lord Vader? Lord Vader! the medic asked slightly annoyed at have been calling the Sith Lord for more than 20 mins.

Anakin looked at the medic and asked "Yes what is it?"

The medic answer saying"I was asking how you are feeling Lord Vader? The medic asked in relief at finally getting the mans attention.

With a small smirk Anakin answered"I feel terrific doc and it's Skywalker now. Lord Skywalker!

**Whew! Finally I got this chapter done. Tell me what you think and give me some ideas. Till Next Time Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

2 Months.

That's how long it took for him to become himself once again. It was a tedious and strenuous process, but the results were remarkable. He had his old looks and body back with the exception of his right arm which now sported a new golden robotic limb that resembled the first one he received after his encounter with Count Dooku all those years ago.

He now stood inside the Kamino lab waiting for some final therapy sessions to get use to his new appendages. He looked out at the storm filled planet and thought it matched his soul at the moment. Constant storms, never at rest always destructive. "I have to get my mind and powers in check or I might end up destroying everything in my path or myself if I don't" thought thought Anakin as he tried to reign in his emotions so he could think about his next move.

The past few months had been mostly him being filled in on what was expected of him by the Moffs. There were rumors of a Rebellion being started to take back the galaxy and as far as Anakin knew he didn't care nor pay it no mind. As far he was concerned they were Sidious problem, until they pissed him off that is. He already had a feeling who a couple members were but kept it to himself. "Sidious created this mess so let him clean it up" thought Anakin as he ran his hands over the mark on his chest. It was a scar shaped like an S but with black markings that circled the S almost like a web. He remembers waking up to the mark after a strange dream he had.

Dream Sequence

_He saw 3 individuals fighting each other in a temple of some sort. Two of them male, One female. One male to his surprise looked almost exactly like him with the same dark blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with dark trousers and black boots. He wore what looked like red gauntlets on his hands with red electricity running through them from his body. The other male wore a business suit with black dress shoes._

_He had a scar running from his right eye to across his nose bridge making him look even more menacing that he looked. The female had dark blond hair and the same blues eyes as the first man but it was held back by a dark red headband. She was wearing a blood red and black martial arts gi with the picture of a tiger ripping through on its back. Her feet and hands were wrapped in white tape._

_Each person was on their guard until the one in the business suit spoke "Well isn't this a lovely family reunion my little brother and sister and I under the same roof once again after almost 10 years of trying to tear each other apart. Touching isn't it?" He said in and sarcastic undertone that was filled with malice. It was at that moment where Anakin's clone chose the time to retort._

_"Don't you associate me with the word "brother" Takeya, We haven't been brothers in a very long time. Same to you Adera, we all know why were hear so please let's cut out the bullshit and lets end this." The clone spat out as he readied his fighting stance. A dark blue aura oozing off his body swishing around him as if it were its owners anger in plain view. "Tch, tch, after all these years and little Jin still has no patience." Adera spoke clicking her tongue and making her presence known._

_"But if its a fight you two want then,I'll be happy to oblige". The sister said with a manic glint in her eyes. "Now look at what you've done Jin you've gotten her started but I do belive she's right. After all, fighting is what we Mishimas do best." Takeya said with a small smirk, his eyes never leaving his younger siblings._

_"I no longer associate myself with that name anymore. I destroyed it just like how I'm going to destroy and end this bloodline right here and right now. I'm not the same person I was 10 years ago." Jin said lifting his fist in front of him to allow a flash of electricity to run up his arm and spark. "Hm yes we know all about your new name you've chosen for yourself. But no matter how much you try to you can't deny who you are and what you are._

_You are Jin Mishima, son of Corbel and Victoria Mishima, brother of Takeya and Adera Mishima and a slave to The Devils power thats inside you right now. But to honor your last wish I will put the name you've chosen on you headstone. I'll even bury you two right next to good old mom and dad the same way I put them in their graves._

_And when that's all said and done I'll strip that power from both of you and take what has always been rightfully mines, power. Adera out nowhere started laughing loudly her cackling echoing of the walls of the temple. "You two always knew how to make things dramatic big brother and little brother. I'll miss that after I kill you . The Devils power belongs to me and me alone and I won't let you two get in my way. "Well see, enough talking it's time for WAR!" Takeya shouted as a dark purple aura exploded around him. At the same time all three rushed towards one another and threw their fist out. When the fist clashed a shockwave of power exploded around them destroying the upper level of the temple, blowing out all the walls surrounding the room. "This is the end for you Jin or as you call yourself now,Skywalker! Shouted Takeya before throwing a right hook!_

_End Dream Sequence._

"What was that dream about, who were those people and why did that Jin person have my last name?" Anakin thought as he thought over the dream and how it and the mark on his chest were related. "I believe I might be able to help you with that". A voice said from behind him, a voice that was oddly familar.

Anakin spun around his hand going towards his weapon before freezing upon looking upon the familar brown Jedi robe, the beige tunic, and the long dark brown hair tied back in a ponytail. This person who was surrounded by a pale blue light looked at him with a smile. "It is good to see you again Anakin" The ghost said with the same warmth in his voice from when he first met him. Anakin in shocked only said one thing "Qui-Gon?

And there it is. First of all I want to say sorry if I took so long with this story. Had some thi gs with school and personal things to work out. But I'm back and hopefull ywill finish this story.

Next Chapter coming soon. May the force be with you!


	5. Authors Note

Hi so for any of you that are looking for the next chapter for this story if u saw it was updated I want to apologise cause that chapter was meant for my other story The Force's Intervention. My apologies. But don't worry I'm working on the next chapter for this story right now. So sorry if it confused anybody.


End file.
